Rumor has it
by Princess Aquilia
Summary: All Kelista Helmsley wanted was to spend some quality time with her uncle and aunt. But Stephanie just HAD to go and make her GM of Raw. So Kelista invented a little white lie to get out of it. Problem was, not only does she still have to be GM, but the lie got exaggerated - by the WWE Superstars and Divas! Throw in the Shield and you got yourself a wedding! I mean - a story!
1. I think Congratulations are in Order!

**A/N - Seth Rollins is still part of the S.H.I.E.L.D in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I think Congratulations are in Order!**

* * *

"You did not tell me I had to be general manager! I thought I was just helping you with software."

"Kels, you'll be fine."

Kelista and her best friend, Alison were relaxing in Stephanie's office when Kelista's aunt came in with the bad news, I mean job opportunity.

"Well I don't know –see I er," Kelista really did not want to be GM – what managing skills did she have? Nada. But Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley didn't care about that; she seemed to think Kelista had a degree in managing. Wait, is there such a thing? It didn't matter. Sure it wasn't so bad to be GM of RAW, she could get training. But since she's related to the Authority, everyone was going to think she got the job just because she's the boss' niece, not because of her skills, or rather, the lack of.

She had to come up with something else...

"I can't be GM because I umm...I'm dating one of the guys from the Shield!" she blurted. That should work. Uncle Hunter hated the Shield.

Alison tried hard not to laugh. Those guys were hot, but Kelista could hardly even remember what they looked like from watching Raw last week.

"Really." Stephanie said, completely unfazed.

"Yeah, so surely Uncle Hunter wouldn't want me to be GM, " Kelista said sweetly. "Because I might be you know, biased."

Stephanie smiled. "Which one?"

"Sorry?' Kelista asked, confused.

"Which one of the S.H.I.E.L.D are you dating, Kel?"

Kelista looked quickly at Alison and back to Stephanie again. "Oh, the guy with the... the blonde hair." She said, smiling nervously. She hated lying to her aunt, but what choice did she have?

"The guy with the tattoo!" Alison said at the same time.

Stephanie chuckled. Of the three members of the S.H.I.E.L.D, only Roman Reigns had a tattoo and only Seth Rollins had blonde hair, or half black and half blonde anyway.

"Seth Rollins has a tattoo as well," Alison said quickly.

Stephanie nodded as she continued to smile. It was painfully obvious she was trying not to laugh. "Come on, why don't we get something to eat with Hunter and then I'll show you to your office."

* * *

"All I said was dating," Kelista was seated at _her_ desk in _her _office. "Where did Uncle Hunter hear 'fiancé' from?" This was quickly becoming a nightmare...

They had hardly entered the cafeteria when her uncle demanded to know when did THIS happen and why HE didn't know about it. Stephanie didn't even bring up Kelista and the S.H.I.E.L.D yet.

And what was he talking about? Her _engagement_. To Seth Rollins. Of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Who, by the way, not only her beloved Uncle hated; but someone she had never even met yet (on her visits to Raw a couple of years back, she had always been shielded (!) by her uncle and kept in his or Stephanie's office).

Alison just laughed. "I can't wait to meet by brother in law face to face!"

"He is not." Kelista glared at her. Her friend was having way too much fun for her liking. "I don't even know who he is, Ali, let alone like him. If he is your bro-in-law, then I'm not your best friend anymore."

Alison continued to grin. "Aw, but I _lovies _you!"

Kelista smiled weakly at her friend's attempts to make up.

"And so does your fiancé, SETH ROLLINS!" Alison started laughing again.

Kelista massaged her temples. "How could this day get any worse?"

"It just about to get better..." Alison giggled.

Kelista looked up to find three guys in black entering her office. She failed to notice that one guy had tattoos on his arm, and the other had blonde (and black) hair. "Apparently it can," she said more to herself. "Hey, if you're looking for the GM, she died. Please go see Triple H or Stephanie; they can help you..."

"Kels, do you not know who they are?" Alison whispered excitedly.

Kelista sighed. Of course not.

"Let me see, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and," Alison indicated each of them, "my brother in law, Seth Rollins! The S.H.I.E.L.D!" Alison swooned.

Seth raised his eyebrows.

Alison turned her back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. "He's even cuter in person!" she whispered.

Kelista rolled her eyes at Alison playfully.

"So we supposed to be married, huh?" Seth asked grinning.

Kelista was taken aback. _Married_? "Wha-"

"Kelista!" Kelista barely had time to formulate her thoughts to reply when an excited A.J. Lee bounced into her office. "Kels!" she shouted, wrapping the younger girl in a big hug. "I can't believe it! Awesome!"

Kelista tried to push A.J. away. "A.J., I'm not-"

"And I didn't even know you were married! And now you're going to have a baby!"

Kelista's eyes widened. Whoa, _what_?

Unfortunately, that's when Stephanie and Triple H chose to come in, the latter being a little restrained by his wife, when he noticed the S.H.I.E.L.D. "Honey, calm down." She said soothingly. "We'll just ask Kelista to explain-"

"I'm so happy for you!" A.J. continued. "I'll plan a baby shower from all us Divas!"

Kelista stared at her. It sucked to be the boss' niece sometimes. The Divas either really liked, you, sucked up to you, or were just plain jealous and mean. Though A.J. was usually nice, Kelista wished she was one of the mean ones right now.

Triple H and Stephanie's heads turned sharply. "'What?!"

"Mr and Mrs Helmsley?" Christina Larson, Stephanie's personal assistant, stepped into the office "Your meeting is about to start." she smiled at Kelista. "Congratulations, Kel!"

Kelista smiled weakly. "Um, thanks," she said automatically.

"We'll discuss this later." Stephanie said half pulling her husband out of Kelista's office. Hunter was muttering death threats.

"And I have to go let the Divas know so we can start planning the shower!" A.J. said, as she too started to leave. "You're welcome to attend our shower as well, Alison!"

Alison smiled and waved. "Cool. I'll be there!"

Kelista jaw dropped. "_You'll BE there_?!"

"You know Madea." Alison smiled nervously.

Kelista narrowed her eyes.

"Honey, when you tell a lie _this bad_," she quoted. "You just have to go with it!"


	2. Fruit Salad and Surprises

**Chapter 2: Fruit Salad and Surprises**

* * *

Kelista could not believe this was happening. She told Aunt Stephanie the lie so she would get her niece out of here as soon as possible or least not make her GM. After all, Stephanie wouldn't want Uncle Hunter's temper to explode. But somehow, as usual Aunt Steph knew she was lying.

Whoosh!

Kelista looked up. She was not hiding (or least that's what she told herself); just sitting at the back of the kitchen by the counter with a big bag of popcorn, hoping no one will come looking for her. After the whole baby shower episode, she up and left, saying she needed to clear her head. Since Alison was so happy to be here, she could handle things in Kel's place - that bubbly traitor! Kelista watched as the head chef expertly cooked a whole chicken on an open fire. She was grateful the kitchen staff was kind enough to let her stay and on the plus side didn't congratulate her for anything.

She went back to her comfort: butter-flavoured popcorn. He mother always used to make it for her when her little Kel was upset. She munched on it as she fumed about the afternoon's events. All she said was 'dating' but now everyone thought she was _married_ to that Seth Rollings guy or whatever his name was. How can the lie get _that_ bad? Then they (those rotten gossipers) took it one step further and said she's expecting. Which is not so bad considering Kelista loved children and couldn't wait to have her own baby one day or maybe even adopt - when she was older and more responsible of course. She crushed a popcorn between her fingers. At least those gossipers had the decency to get her married first before saying she's with child.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Kelista looked up once again to find a man in special tactical clothing. He had tattoos on his right arm and a kind smile on his face. She remembered seeing him in her office earlier.

Kelista smiled slightly in return. She shrugged as if to say it's not her office for him to need permission to sit.

"I'm Roman Reigns." He said, sitting opposite her on the kitchen bar stool. "You've been having quite a day, huh?"

"Yeah," Kelista agreed, she pushed the bag across the counter. "Popcorn?"

"Don't mind if I do," he said taking a handful and passing it back. "People will always talk about you, you know," he said gently. "Especially here."

"Rotten gossipers!" Kelista pouted.

Roman let out a small laugh. "It doesn't matter though." Roman said seriously. "What matters -"

Kelista looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D affiliate, daring him to say something stupid. As GM she had his career in the palm of her hand. She swallowed. _Gosh, when did I get so evil?_

"- is what _you_ say back. What you think," Roman continued, "and what others that _care_, say and think about you, that's more important."

Sighing Kelista closed the popcorn bag and pushed it away.

"Kelista, you'll be unhappy your entire life, if you let other people determine your actions," Roman said. "Not to mention your mood,"

He was right; she was turning into an evil little witch. A depressed one too. "You must be a daddy," Kelista guessed.

"You read my profile,"

Kelista shook her head. "Not just a father, a dad. You always know what to say, to make one feel better," Just like her Papa and Uncle Hunter. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Roman smiled back. "Anytime,"

"Roman!" Dean Ambrose called, joining them. Seth Rollins was also with him. "You found the princess."

Kelista arched an eyebrow at Dean. He sounded so sarcastic. Or not. Maybe he meant rich spoilt brat.

"Hey, Dean," Roman said. "Seth,"

"Hey guys," Seth greeted.

"Hi," Kelista avoided eye contact with the one Roman addressed as Seth. The poor guy must have been taking heat from her uncle this whole time because of her.

Seth noticed her playing with her necklace thoughtfully. "Is that a gift from your parents?" he asked. "Looks very beautiful and not to mention incredibly expensive."

Kelista smiled and thanked him; at least he wasn't mad at her. But when she looked at the necklace she let out a _yelp_! of surprise.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Roman asked.

Kelista shut her eyes as she gripped the necklace tight. She forget to take it off in the morning when she tried on the rest of her mother's outfit. No one wonder someone thought she was married! She quickly put it inside her blouse top.

"It was my mum's. She passed away a long time ago." Kelista blushed. "I put on her bridal outfit because I wanted to see how I would look like a bride."

"That's sweet. My daughter likes to do that with my wife's clothes too." Roman said trying to ease her embarrassment.

"And how old is your daughter?" Dean smirked.

Roman gave him a look. "Does it matter?" Anyway, what's wrong?" He asked Kelista. "Are you not supposed to wear something of a person that passed away?"

Kelista shook her head. "See my mum's from India. So when my parents got married, my dad had to tie a Mungala-sutra around mum's neck in addition to putting on her wedding ring." She took out the necklace. "This is a mungalasutra."

The penny dropped. "So someone recognised this and thought you were a married woman." Roman surmised.

Kelista nodded putting the necklace back inside her blouse top.

"Figures you'd be the one to ask her about her necklace, Seth," Dean said laughing. "Now you know what to buy her to make the marriage official!"

"Dean!" Roman shot him a warning glance.

"What, you want him to be cheap and just let her wear her mother's necklace?"

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Watch who you calling cheap, Ambrose,"

"Hey I was just looking out for Kelista, here," Dean replied.

Kelista resisted the urge to snort. "Yeah, right."

Dean looked over at Kelista. "After all her uncle doesn't."

Kelista could just see the laughter in his eyes. She balled her fists. It was one thing to insult Triple H from the S.H.I.E.L.D side of things – but to insult her uncle, to say he wasn't caring of his family, was unforgivable.

"Stop it Dean," Seth growled. "Leave her alone."

"Aww he's so already so protective over her,"

"I mean it De -"

"Dean Ambrose," Kelista said, standing up.

The S.H.I.E.L.D turned around shocked; they almost thought Stephanie was there.

"You will be competing tonight," Kelista continued in a business-like tone.

Dean smirked. "Oh?"

"Yes," Kelista said. "But," her eyes went to Roman and Seth before she looked back at Dean. "The rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D are _not_ authorized to be at ringside."

Dean frowned. "You can't -"

"Or you will be disqualified." Kelista continued as if he hadn't spoken.

Roman shrugged. "Well when you mess with the boss..."

"Fine," Dean cracked his knuckles. "I can handle it on my own!"

"Please, you can't last a second without us there to cheer you on," Seth grinned. "You can't win without hearing: 'go Deanie, go!'" He started laughing.

Dean's mouth scowled in anger as he chased Seth around the kitchen. Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. His teammates can be so childish sometimes! However Kelista's eyes followed them as she laughed.

"Dean, Seth enough!" Roman caught Seth, pulling the architect to a halt, while keeping Dean well away from him.

"At least they didn't break anything," Kelista grinned as she looked over them. They did manage to get food all over themselves though and a few pots and pans were lying on the floor.

"See what you did!' Dean stormed at Seth.

"Me?!" Seth shot back. "I -" he couldn't complete his sentence as he pointed at Dean and then started laughing.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

Kelista cover her mouth as she too was consumed with giggles.

Roman, trying not to laugh turned Dean to face the see-through glass of the kitchen cabinet.

Dean took a good look at his fruit salad covered head. He had strawberries and blueberries blended in with dirty blonde hair. He tried to scowl but soon even he was laughing.

"I'm glad you guys are not mad at each other anymore," Kelista said, handing Seth a damp cloth for his mayonnaise covered shirt.

"Thanks." He said taking the cloth. "We can never stay mad at each other for long,"

"That's so cool!" Kelista beamed. "You guys are so close like brothers!"

"Yeah, I guess that makes _me_ your brother-in-law_, _Kel!" Roman said wriggling his eyebrows up and down at her.

The way Roman said it made Kelista laughed so much that she actually found herself saying, "Yeah, I guess so." She wouldn't mind Roman being her family; he was already like a big brother to her.

"I'm sorry, I meant Miss Helmsley," Roman corrected himself. "You're my boss after all."

"So then what," Kelista said pouting. "You can call me "Mrs Rollins" in public?!"

"You got it!" Dean grinned at Seth. Roman nodded vigorously, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Then you are SO _fired_!" Kelista said trying hard not to smile.

Roman couldn't hold it back any longer as they all burst out laughing.

**XXX**

Kelista smiled as she left the S.H.I.E.L.D (or more precisely, Dean and Seth) to go clean up in the bathroom, as she headed to her office. Roman was right: the unhappiest people in the world are probably the ones who care about what other people think. She took a deep breath. People could say and think what they wanted to, it wasn't going to change anything – what could they _do_ anyway? But she still had to figure out a way to tell her uncle the truth, and without making things worse for Seth. Kelista sighed and opened her office door.

"SURPRISE!" The divas chorused.

**XXX**

"I don't trust her," Dean said picking out the strawberries in his hair. "She might be spying for the Authority,"

Seth ran the tap and rinsed out his own hair. "Dude, I think she is the Authority."

"Then what?" Dean shook the rest of the fruits out. "Gain our trust and then stab us in the back?"

Roman shook his head. "I don't think so, guys," he said trying to avoid the flying fruits. "I think she's just overwhelmed by these rumors." the powerhouse narrowed his eyes at Dean. "And your teasing."

"Oh please, don't tell me you fell for her 'innocent little girl' act." Dean rinsed out his own hair. "Being a dad turned you soft."

Roman threw him a look along with a towel. "You match is about to start."

"I just hope Evolution won't be there," Seth said catching another towel Roman tossed at him.

"Don't worry," Roman said.

"I'm not," Dean cut in.

"As soon as the match is over -"

"You mean when I win..." Dean tossed his towel aside.

"Seth and I will be right over in case Evolution tries something."

Looking slightly more confident, Dean headed for the door. "Let's go,"

Seth tossed his towel as well and followed Dean. "Let's go kick some butt..." he laughed. "I mean, you."

Roman wondered if Dean could possibly be right about Kelista. Did she not realise her stipulation gives Evolution the perfect opportunity to screw the match for Dean? Perhaps she didn't know the extent of the feud between the S.H.I.E.L.D or maybe she didn't think her uncle would sink so low. Either way if Evolution does go out to the arena during the match, Dean may as well throw in the towel. There was no official statement that she is part of the Authority, but she was family, and that meant she was automatically bonded with Triple H and Stephanie. The S.H.I.E.L.D may be somewhat friends with her now, but he knew Kelista would never betray her beloved aunt and uncle. Roman sighed as he left the bathroom. Was it a mistake to trust her?

**XXX**

Kalista froze at the doorway. She recognized some of the women that were seated in a semi circle around her office as divas. What's more her office was covered in lilac and silver decor. Her mahogany desk, previously consisting of her laptop and various papers, now had a variety of cakes and savouries all packaged in the same color. Kelista thought it was all so cute: there were miniature bottles and bags and the walls were covered with tiny bundle lanterns, mini teddies and butterflies. Kelista smiled. Everything was just so sweet! But her confusion quickly turned to shock as she stared at the lilac and silver banner. Having fun with the S.H.I.E.L.D. did make her feel better. But is also made her forget about those rubbish rumors. Kelista was having mixed feelings as she read the banner:

_WELCOME TO KELISTA'S BABYSHOWER!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks so everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D**


	3. Dean Ambrose Vs Sheamus for the US Champ

**Chapter 3: Dean Ambrose vs. Sheamus for the US Championship**

* * *

Kelista stared at the banner in surprise as Alison came and put an arm around her.

AJ, obviously the hostess, and the only one standing besides the two friends, was next to a beautifully decorated couch right under the banner. She smiled at Kelista and motioned for her come sit on the couch.

Kelista turned to Alison with a look. _What is this?!_

"Calm down," Alison whispered soothingly. "And enjoy. Besides, I have to wait another five years or so to actually throw you one," she pouted.

"Ali, we can't let all these ladies believe I'm expecting when I'm not!" Kelista sighed. "This lie has gone far enough!"

"Please welcome Mrs Kelista Helmsley-Rollins!" A.J. projected her voice and clapped.

Alison tried to lead Kelista to the couch but the latter refused to move.

"Hey, knock knock!" Seth stood at the doorway. "Sorry the door was opened."

"Seth!" A.J. beamed and ran over to him. "Oh good you're here! Now you can feed Kelista baby food every time she guesses a present wrong! It's so perfect!"

"Um, what?" Seth asked confused. "I knew you were throwing a party here, but I didn't know it was...," he looked at the teddies on the wall and the miniature prams and baby pins on the table. "...girly. Can I just have some snacks then, Kelista?"

"Sure," Kelista went over to the table and put some treats on a paper plate. She came back and gave it to him. "Here you go,"

"Yum! Thanks Kel,"

Kelista nodded and smiled. "Just remember to save some for Roman and Dean, okay?"

"I wouldn't, you know I wouldn't!" Seth laughed.

"Seth!" Kelista scolded playfully.

"Aww! They are so cute!"

Kelista turned around surprised. No wonder it had been so silent in her office – those divas were eavesdropping! She shook her head as she walked out and closed the door. On AJ and Alison's faces, but she pushed the guilty feeling aside.

"Well, enjoy the party!" Seth said, happily munching on a cupcake.

"Please don't leave me at this horrid party!" Kelista pouted. "Even my best friend is going along with this stupid charade!"

"But I thought you loved babies and baby showers," the architect said looking puzzled at the purple frosting. It had a baby pram designed on it. Well half of it anyway. The other half was obviously in Seth's stomach.

"Yes, but the divas might take things too far and make it like bridal shower probably!"

Seth was silent for moment as he took another bite. "Is that like a wedding monsoon?"

Kelista sighed. She wasn't going to embarrass herself by explaining it was kind of like a bachelorette party. "Never mind."

Seth shrugged and started to leave. "Sorry, Kelista, but I really need to go,"

"Yeah sure, I understand." Kelista smiled. "But be back soon to rescue me from these dragons, my prince!" she joked.

Seth laughed as he headed towards the superstars locker room.

"Oh, Seth!" Kelista called after him. "One more thing I forgot to tell you..."

**XXX**

_Meanwhile at Sheamus and Dean's match..._

Dean was in control of the match when Evolution's music hit. Smirking, Batista, Randy Orton and Triple H (holding a sledgehammer) walked down towards the ring. Dean scowled and tried to ignore them. But Evolution just reached ringside when...

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta.**

Special Op hit and Dean shook his head angrily. What were his friends doing? As soon as they come down and cross that barrier to ringside he would be disqualified. Thankfully he managed to concentrate and rightly channeled his anger and energy into the match and was still in control. But the rest of the Shield crossed the barrier and came up to the ring just as Dean hit Dean's Dirty Deeds on Sheamus.

Dean, unaware that Roman and Seth were at ringside pinned Sheamus quickly and the referee (and the crowd) counted:

**1!**

**2! **

**3!**

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Triple H grabbed a mike grinning. "It doesn't matter – the Shield is here, so you're disqualified Ambrose! Disqualify him ref! Do it now!"

Dean sat up his chest still heaving, staring down Triple H. He thought he won...

The Game smirked. Why did he wait for the referee to count? Because if Ambrose thought he won, it will be that that much more devastating to find out that he actually lost.

Dean held his arm across his stomach, clearly in pain but still looking up in anger –at his own teammates. He had just lost his rematch for the US Championship because of them. And who knows when he'll get another shot?

Triple H then entered the ring so Roman and Seth did so as well.

"Here, Dean," Roman tried to help him up but Dean refused and pulled away.

Triple H held Sheamus' hand in victory but the referee refused to hand over the belt.

"Give him the belt or I'll fire you!" Triple H said angrily.

"Sorry sir, but I am following orders." The referee replied.

"Following orders? I gave you an order!" Triple H said in the mike.

"Yes, sir, but the general manger -"

"My lovely niece, Kelista yes," he smirked at Seth. "She added the stipulation disqualifying Ambrose if the Shield entered the arena!"

The referee nodded "Yes she did. But that stipulation is null and void if -"

Seth, also holding a mike, smirked. "If Evolution, including you, Uncle H, enters the arena!" Triple H growled as he thought Seth was calling him uncle because he was 'married' to Kelista – but Seth was just making fun of him.

A video clip then played on the screen of Stephanie and Kelista.

"_Congratulations, Kel! You first act as GM was well done!" Stephanie said giving her a hug. "You were assertive and put Ambrose in his place."_

"_It's also to make sure he wins fairly." Kelista replied. "But the stipulation involving Seth and Roman, I mean – the rest of the Shield – is null and void if Evolution enters the arena."_

_Stephanie stared at her. What?_

In the ring, Triple H looked at the screen in disbelief.

_Stephanie just stares at Kelista, too stunned to say anything._

_"Its to be fair. Oh, I have to go sort some GM stuff," Kelista smiled and headed off. "You did give me a responsibility, Aunt Steph!"_

_Vicky Guerrero joined them. Kelista smiled at her before leaving._

"_Why didn't you tell Kelista that she shouldn't have cancelled out the stipulation?" Vicky asked._

_Stephanie swallowed before answering. "I can't. I don't want her getting upset because she's pregnant."_

_Vicky tilted her head, confused. "But you told me earlier that Kelista only said she was dating Rollins because she didn't want to be GM," Vicky said. "And that she had never met him before today."_

_Stephanie shook her head. "Obviously I was wrong. Kelista probably married Seth secretly because her father would never approve." Stephanie sighed. "She couldn't tell me that she was married so I guess she just said 'dating.'"_

_Vicky rubbed her boss's back gently, trying to ease her tension, or maybe just trying to get on Stephanie's good side._

_"And I thought she was lying -I thought I knew my own niece!" _

_Vicky smiled."Well what's done is done. And we just..."_

_Stephanie tuned to face her, her eyebrows knotted in anger. She is so fired..._

_"We have to be happy for her," Vicky finished."For her to be happy,"_

_Stephanie exhaled. "Right, we can't say anything or do anything to upset her and the baby,"_

The clip ended and Triple H immediately made a move for Seth with his sledgehammer but Randy and Batista held him back.

"Remember what Stephanie said Hunter." Randy said.

"This will upset Kelista." Batista nodded. "Beating up Rollins outside of a match."

Frustrated Triple H left the ring with Evolution. He wanted to find Stephanie and maybe ask her how can he kill Rollins without it affecting their niece and the baby.

The Shield started laughing as Evolution left. But they were laughing for a different reason – Kelista may have thrown them in the deep end but she had also thrown in a life jacket.

Seth grinned. "Trust Kelista now, Dean?"

"Of course," Dean smirked at Seth. "After all, she's our sister-in-law. Right, Roman?"

Seth shook his head while they laughed.

Roman pulled Dean onto his feet, intending to carry him but Dean insisted he was fine. Both Seth and Roman raised Dean's hands as the new US Champ displayed his prize high.

_**XXX**_

The divas cheered as Dean won the match. Kelista hadn't come back in yet since talking to Seth, so the divas just assumed she was with him or Stephanie. So they decided to watch the match on Kelista's office tv.

"Good for Kelista," Brie Bella said. "She managed to be fair to both her uncle and her husband's teams."

Kaitlyn nodded. "I hope they don't keep making her choose though,"

Kelista came back in her office just as Kaitlyn made her comment. _Oh, great, they're STILL here._

"Awesome, you're here!" AJ said bouncing up and down. "Now we can celebrate Dean's victory with him and the Shield as well!"

Kelista just smiled, thankful that the Shield was probably at their locker room and wouldn't come here. Anytime soon at least.

"Hey, Kel!" Seth called. "Got some more sweets?"

Kelista slowly turned to find the Shield standing there.

Seth grinned, embarrassed. "I didn't exactly save some for Roman and Dean,"

"Gee, what a surprise," Kelista shook her head laughing. "I'll get some more for-"

"Kelista,"

The Shield turned around to find Evolution heading their way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D**


	4. Triple H's Plan B

**Chapter 4 Triple H's **_**Plan B**_

Quickly the divas filed out one by one. Triple H had asked, or rather, commanded, them to leave his niece's office. And they didn't need telling twice – the feud between Evolution and the S.H.I.E.L.D. was famed in WWE like Mickey in Disney World. Alison gave Kelista a brief hug by the door before leaving.

Standing outside, Triple H still had a good view of the banner and the baby decor as the double doors to Kel's office were still wide open. He sighed heavily. Kel's baby shower. He knew how much his niece loved children especially babies. She even threw Stephanie baby-showers for each of her pregnancies on behalf of the Helmsley family. Now he just ruined one of hers. Triple H's anger evaporated. "Kel, sweetheart, I'm-I'm sorry." he swallowed. "You can carry on with your party."

Kelista looked away, guiltily. Oh great, she just to go and make friends with Uncle H's nemesis. If he found out...actually that wouldn't be so bad compared to the fact that he thinks his beloved niece is _married_ to one of his Shield nemesis! Without his blessing or even his knowledge. So she saw this as a good opportunity to explain things and the Shield can back her up...the only problem was Uncle Hunter doesn't like them, so what they have to say would be valuable to him as ice is in Antarctica.

Kelista sighed. "Actually, there's something, I need to tell you -,"

But she hardly finished talking when Dean and Roman advanced towards Evolution. It was a reaction caused by Randy and Batista, who were walking towards Kelista's office even though Triple H stopped just outside. Seth backed into the office to grab a chair as Triple H still had his sledgehammer. But he saw the snack-covered table and thought of a better idea. This was Kel's office after all, not the ring, and he didn't want her to get in the middle of a brawl.

Still staring down Triple H, Roman felt something hit the back of his head. "Hey!"

Dean whirled around to look at Roman and then back at Seth, shocked. "What the-" Dean hardly finished his sentence when he got a face full from Seth.

Kelista started giggling.

Roman blinked, stunned. Slowly he felt the back of his head - it was wet. He brought his hand forward to take a look at what that nut threw at him (for surely it was Seth; Dean was on his right, Kelista was by the left door and Evolution was just outside the office). The powerhouse found his fingers were covered in purple and white frosting.

"Oops, sorry Ro," Seth tried not to laugh. "I was aiming for Orton, but I guess you and Dean will be more fun!"

His body trembling with anger, Dean slowly wiped the cream pie from his face. "What the heck, Seth?" Only he didn't say heck.

"Hey! This could be fun!"

Batista and Triple H watched bewildered as Randy ran into the office and took a piece of cake.

"So, you were aiming for me, hey, Rollins?" the Viper asked grinning.

Seth barely looked up when a cupcake connected with his nose. Kelista leaned against her door to keep from falling as she burst out laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny, Kels?" Seth smirked, dipping his fingers in cream.

Kelista barely had time to run and hide behind her uncle when Seth was already by the door. She shrieked with mirth as Seth caught a hold of her and pulled her back towards him: his left hand holding both of hers to her abdomen, pinning Kelista against him.

Still laughing, Kelista turned her head left and right trying to avoid the dessert as Seth waved his cream covered hand in front of her face. "Seth, no!"

"Hey!" Triple H stormed.

Realizing exactly the position she was in, Kelista froze when she heard her uncle's voice, as Seth released her.

Batista put a hand on the Game's shoulder – more for restraint than comfort. "Relax, they are married, Hunter."

"Still, she's pregnant!"

Kelista opened her mouth to correct her uncle when-

"Yeah, be careful with my nephew, Seth!" Dean smirked.

Roman sighed. Sure he was annoyed at architect; he got frosting on his hair now! But Dean was making it worse for Kelista by trying to get back at Seth.

"He's going to wrestle one day, just be patient." Dean continued.

"What!" Kelista asked shocked. "My baby isn't going to wrestle – it's too violent, he'll get hurt!"

"When he's older, Kelista," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Even so, I-" she stopped. _What on earth am I arguing for?" _she looked at Triple H. _Great, I think I just made things worse..._

"You know, Kels, it's not so bad if he wrestles some day," her uncle Hunter said. "When he is older, of course. You know I wouldn't let him get hurt as a child."

"I-I know, Uncle Hunter," Kelista began, "But I'm not-"

"You _know_," Dean cut in, tapping his chin, pretending to think. "He could be a she; I mean the baby could be a girl. Then I'll have _two_ nieces!"

Roman face-palmed.

Triple H shrugged. "Girls do run in Helmsley family." He had three girls, and his brother Michael had Kelista. His stomach did a flip. _Michael!_

"Kel, does your father know you're... married?" _Please say yes. Please. Maybe Michael arranged this whole thing and..._

Kelista sighed. The rumors? Of course not. "No, he doesn't, because-"

Triple H shook his head. "Rollins, you are so _dead_," he turned and headed towards his office. "And so am I!"

Kelista spun around to face Seth. "We're in big trouble if we don't straighten out these rumors before my Papa comes!" She was so worried about her uncle's reaction, she completely forgot about her father's! Poor Seth might lose his job!

Triple H entered his office, still trying to calm down. Kelista didn't know the extent of truth in her uncle's words: Michael wouldn't bother making life miserable for Seth or fire the architect – he would slaughter him for touching his daughter and make it look like an accident. Then he'll coming for Triple H – how could his brother allow his only daughter to get married without his permission?

**XXX**

_Triple H's office_

"I just got off the phone with Michael," Triple H told his wife.

Stephanie was glad Hunter had a chat with his brother after a long time. They were very close growing up, but unfortunately went their different ways and hardly saw each other now. But she hoped her brother-in-law wasn't coming here, not now at least. Michael was older than Hunter. Though they shared the same love for action, Michael was more ferocious and dangerous. Triple H was like the Good Samaritan compared to him. Kelista's father also had his own business, and though Hunter never said anything – she knew her brother-in-law had illegal business dealings that were concealed by his public ones. She also knew why Michael was at ease even though the man responsible for killing Kel's mother all those years ago in Davenport, Iowa, was never caught - he was six feet under, after a brutal beating of course.

Stephanie narrowed her eyebrows in concern as she noticed her husband breathing hard, like after a long tiring match. "What's wrong, love?"

"He's coming, he's coming here!"

"What?" Stephanie asked shocked. "He found out about Kelista and Seth?" She froze. Since when did they start calling Rollins by his first name?

Triple H shook his head. "No he has no clue. He's coming to fetch Kel,"

"But why? She's supposed to be with us for a week or so,"

Triple H scratched his head. "Well I guess he finally realized he doesn't spend much time with Kel; he's going to take her on holiday to Australia for some family time."

"Okay, I know we don't like the Shield and all," Stephanie said, "but we certainly don't wish them _dead,_"

"Well, actually -" he started casually.

"No we don't," Stephanie said firmly. "So we have to-to umm,"

"Make sure Michael doesn't find out..." Triple H looked at her. "But it's going to be obvious in a few months don't you think?"

"Yes, but Kelista will tell him before that," Stephanie said. "I mean she's not the type to keep secrets like this or even be involved with someone before her father kno-"

Triple H set his jaw. "No she's not." He covered his head in frustration. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Maybe she just felt overwhelmed and-"

Triple H shook his head firmly. "No, not my niece," he headed for the door. "I'm going to talk to her and straighten this out before Mike gets here."

"But what if she really is married?"

"Then it's Plan B, I guess..."

Stephanie looked at him puzzled. "Plan B?"

"For Kelista's sake, I have to tell Mike that I," Triple H swallowed. "That I gave Rollins permission to marry his daughter."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D**


	5. Happy 5th Birthday, Kels!

**Chapter 5 – "Happy 5****th**** Birthday, Kels!"**

* * *

Back at their locker room, the Shield had just finished changing after a second trip to the bathroom to clean up. Even though Roman didn't participate in the food fight, he still got cream and cake on his shirt and shoes when Dean restarted the food fight with Randy.

"Jeez, Seth!" Dean said annoyed, but Roman could see the new US champ was trying hard not to smile. "When I said we'll have a brawl with Evolution, I did not mean a food fight!"

Seth laughed as pulled on a new shirt. "Was fun though. And we couldn't have a brawl in Kel's office especially with her there."

"You still managed to break a chair on me!"

"It was an accident!" Seth grinned. "Stop being such a baby, you didn't even get hurt!"

"Speaking of babies -" Dean began.

Sitting on a bench putting on his socks and shoes, Roman shook his head. "Don't start with that again, Dean."

"Roman!" Dean whined. "I had a such a good comeback!"

Seth did a very _mature_ thing and stuck out his tongue at Dean. "Told you big brother Roman likes me _BETTER_..." he sang cheerfully.

"That's it, Seth!" Dean made a lunge for his team mate, putting him in a headlock before hitting DirtyDeeds on the architect.

Roman shook his head as he continued lacing his boots.

Seth turned over and blinked. Dean hadn't hit it hard – just to stun. Usually Seth would have got Dean back with one of his signature moves but he wasn't in the mood at the moment.

Dean was disappointed that Seth didn't want to do some light sparring. "Don't you guys have a match next?"

"Yeah against the Wyatt family," Roman replied.

Seth got up to a sitting position, resting his forearms on his raised knees. "It's basically a handicap match if we don't find a third partner."

The Authority was upset that Dean won the US title so they banned him from competing alongside Seth and Roman tonight. Stephanie had justified it Kelista earlier as 'it won't be fair for Dean to compete twice in one night.' The Shield had to find another member, which Kelista thought was easy enough: they were a handful of good superstars on the roster. But she didn't know the Shield didn't really have much friends besides each other, because of previously working for the Authority and doing _their_ bidding.

Seth shook his head. "Kelista's not dumb, but the way Stephanie and Triple H can use her trust to make her believe their lies is just...wrong man."

"You seem to know much about her, Seth." Roman raised an eyebrow. "Even though you just met her today,"

"Are you not telling us something, Seth?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes. "If the rumors are true and you got married without even telling us, your brothers-"

Roman held back a laugh. Dean could pretend not to care all he wants, but the powerhouse knew better.

"Hey, of course I would have told you guys!" Seth threw up his hands. "Way before marriage even,"

"So then, what's the deal with you and Kelista?" Dean asked. "You guys got pretty close back there, almost driving Triple H insane," Dean laughed.

Seth looked out the window. "I thought she'll be a spoilt brat like Stephanie," he said absentmindedly. "I didn't know she'd be so sweet and beautiful besides."

Roman and Dean smirked at each other.

"Ahh, our boy's in love," Roman chuckled.

Seth realized what he just said and shook his head. "Come on guys, it's obvious, she's...pretty."

"Yeah, yeah, that..." Dean agreed, indifferently. "_and_ you fancy her." He laughed.

"She's a friend," Seth rolled his eyes. "Well she doesn't seem to remember me in any case,"

"Maybe you didn't make quite the impression," Dean smirked.

Seth shot him a look. "We were kids, Dean,"

"Whoa," Roman asked shocked. "What?"

Seth reached into his gym bag. He never understood why he still had it. But when he heard she was coming with Hunter and Stephanie, he brought it with him. Seth smiled sadly. He had never received an invitation from Kelista after she had visited his hometown, Davenport, Iowa, nor had he heard from her again. Of course he tried to get into contact with her, but she never returned any of his calls. But he kept her birthday card all the same, hoping to give it to her someday. He wasn't going to show it to Roman and Dean yet, obviously (he could just imagine Dean's reaction); it's just the memory of it.

Only the card wasn't there anymore. Funny, he could have sworn he put it there...

"Yeah well," Seth replied, zipping up his bag and looking at Roman. "Mrs Helmsley - Kel's mum not Stephanie - and my aunt were friends."

**XXX**

"Ug, Ali!" Kelista said exasperated. "I just met him today and I let him hold me!"

Alison returned to her friend's office awhile later to find it empty, except for her friend passed out on the couch. Actually, she knew Kel was just pretending, so Alison went to tickle her awake and laughed at the immediate reaction.

Kelista had just finished relating what happened earlier after Alison left. She was angry at herself for not using the opportunity to explain the rumors to her uncle but she was even more upset at what she let happen at the food fight.

"But he's Seth Rollins!" Alison swooned, almost falling off the couch. "Any girl would die for the chance to even shake hands with one of the Shie-"

"Well I'm a Helmsley princess," Kelista said angrily, but Alison knew it wasn't directed at her. Kelista shut her eyes tight and leaned back against the couch. "I should be appalled by him!"

"Well...he doesn't seem that bad..." Alison trailed off. It did seem a little weird the way Seth treated Kel, like she's his best friend or something. She shook her head; maybe it was just her imagination.

To everyone else Kelista hung out with the Shield so much because she was married to one of them, and since the stable sees themselves as brothers, they was also her family.

In reality, she liked them because they are the only ones not believing those ridiculous rumors (well they obviously wouldn't, but still – they were nice, well Seth was; Roman was kind and Dean was, well...he just has his own way of being 'nice' to people.

"And worse, Uncle Hunter was right _there_!"

"If it's any consolation," Alison smiled gently, "He does think you're married to Seth."

"Oh yeah," Kelista replied, "that's better, he thinking I'm married," she said sarcastically and Alison threw a cushion at her laughing.

Kelista thought that she would find Seth weird when he walked into her office grinning at the whole marriage thing. That was just creepy – only _she_ didn't _find_ it creepy. And she's becoming friends him –very fast. She shook her head. No, she's only friends with him because of Roman. But Seth calls her 'Kel' instead of 'Kelista' – like they're friends...

But she couldn't shake the feeling she knows him from somewhere...that's crazy; she has never met Seth Rollins before!

Putting the cushion aside, she got up and headed to her desk. "Well I'm going to start working; I haven't actually done anything yet," she also wanted to get these silly thoughts out of her head: it was giving her a headache – a real one though, not just making her head metaphorically spin like when you're trying wrap your head around an abstract idea. It was natural though, she always got a headache when she tried to remember things far back in her childhood. Her father had told her it was normal, everyone forgets about their childhood days. So even if she couldn't remember mum, it was okay. That worked – when she was younger. But as she grew she began to realize that people remembered what happened when they were five years old, some aspects at least. And they definitely remembered someone that important, even if they can't remember anything they did. But she trusted her Papa and let it go, it was much easier and it made the migraine go away at least.

"Seriously?" Alison laughed. "Well okay, but I'll go get a cleaner to help with this mess,"

Kelista smiled. "Thanks Ali," she said as her friend left. She began to clear out the food off her desk. Seth and Dean would be delighted there was still some left after the food fight. She stopped as she found an A5 white sized envelope. _Good wishes for the baby, I suppose_, she thought. It was annoying and sweet at the same time – those gossipers were annoying, but the person sincerely wishing her 'baby' good fortune was sweet. Kelista wasn't going to keep it anyway – store bought cards are like saying "hello!" then "goodbye!" - they were meaningless, unless the person wrote a message inside or actually made the card themselves. Laughing to herself at the bitter-sweet irony of her first baby-well-wishes card, Kelista opened the envelope surprised to find an old one inside. The envelope was new sure enough, but the card, though clearly kept in good condition was old and faded – and clearly _hand-made_. It was a keeper, that's for sure, if she was the intended recipient. Looking the card over she was disappointed that the sender had scratched their name out but it definitely was for her as the front cover clearly read:

"**_Happy 5th _****_Birthday, Kels!_**_"_

The card was dated 1997 – the year Kelista turned five.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D**


	6. Shield Braids and the GM's Analysis

**Chapter 6: Shield Braids and the GM's Roster Analysis**

* * *

"Ouch!" Kelista eyes filled with tears."It hurts!"

"It's just small cut, Kel," Seth smiled as he gently placed a plaster on her finger. "There you go."

Kelista wiped her tears and smiled gratefully. "Thanks Seth. You're my best friend."

Seth grinned and started laughing. "Yup, we are!"

"You're still coming for my birthday party right?" she asked as they walked back to the mansion where Kelista's mother had a snack waiting for them. "I already have an invitation for you."

Seth took her hand. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**XXX**

"Seth, did you hear what I said? Seth?"

The Architect snapped out of the memory. It seemed like just yesterday he was eating the tasty sweetmeats Kel's mum made and playing in the courtyard of the Helmsley mansion.

"Sorry Roman." The Architect said. "What is it?"

Roman carefully considered the youngest Shield affiliate. Something wasn't right...

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Dean laughed.

Seth sighed. "It's not just that. There's something weird that happened after Kelista left, but no one talks about it."

"What are _you_ talking about?" Dean asked quizzically.

Seth shook his head, still lost in his thoughts. As weird as it sounds, surely Kel's mum's death was an accident right? It's not like Kel's father had anything to do with it...

"Seth?" Roman asked gently, as he noticed his friend spaced out again.

Seth shrugged. Town gossip. What else could it be? "It's nothing, Ro." He replied. "Let's just focus on our match tonight."

"Yeah," Dean put in. "First we have to find you guys a partner."

But as the Shield discussed their strategy and contingency plans for the match against the Wyatts, Seth's uneasy feelings about the past didn't go away.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Hunter and Stephanie set up a video conference call for the directors and introduced their niece Kelista as the general manager of Raw. Kelista felt as if she had recently eaten lead as she stood rigidly in her uncle's office under the scrutinizing stares of the directors on the screens. She wasn't even entirely sure how she got there. One moment she had been walking into her office, the next her aunt was pulling her in another direction talking about introducing her as the new GM of Raw as calmly as if she were introducing Kelista to a new neighbor!

"You mean acting," Michelle Darby, the marketing director said. "We haven't decided on who the GM of Raw would be yet." Michelle (and the rest of the board) was really getting tired of Stephanie McMahon; the principal owner didn't just act bossy with the Superstars and Divas, but with the directors too, especially with this impromptu meeting.

Stephanie waved her hand causally dismissing Michelle's comment. "Well it's only a matter of time. When you see the fruits of Kel's labor, I'm sure you'll agree she's perfect for the job." She gave the marketing director a cold smile.

Kelista became embarrassed when Hunter began telling a director about her, but not as the GM or any sort of employee in the WWE, but as his niece! Even when he talked about Kelista's qualifications – the pride in his niece shone in his eyes.

With the directors taken care of it was time to finally introduce Kelista to the roster. Triple H knew Kelista was very camera shy and speaking to the universe on Raw would scare her, so he had to introduce her to the few that were backstage.

Kelista froze. She wasn't one to give a speech – in front of a crowd! But when she looked at her aunt her uncle, she realized she had to do it, for them. She wanted their business to flourish right?

Kelista smiled at the Superstars and Divas. "Good evening, everyone. As some of you may know I am the new General Manager of Raw, and look forward to working with all of you, to give the universe a spectacular show. Unfortunately from what I've observed so far is that the wrestlers are neither professional nor powerful and most of the time the universe is bored."

The Authority, of course, just nodded with self-satisfied smirks. But Hunter was a little disturbed. This wasn't who his niece really was. Sure she is the only daughter of a very wealthy and powerful businessman, but Kelista was kind and considerate, even with people who didn't deserve it. The Game sighed. Stephanie must be rubbing off on his niece...

The wrestlers were of course, infuriated - the little shrimp was just like those dictators of her aunt and uncle! Insulted, the wrestlers set out to prove her wrong. They'll show her!

Alison was also preoccupied in her own thoughts. That was a perfect chance for Kelista ...but combined with her fear of public speaking and the desire to please her aunt and uncle, Kelista forgot she could have straighten out these rumors...

**XXX**

Later in Kelista's office she had received a phone call.

She sighed and hung up. "My grandmother. Well wishes for my marriage. Well sort of." She said to her friend who had just walked in a few minutes ago. Although Alison had heard most of the conversation, she still had no idea what it was about as it had been in Hindi.

She shook her head at Kelista. Her friend would start trying to explain that whole marriage thing was untrue, while Kel's grandmother would just go on about what she must and mustn't do and her wifely duties. Kelista was raised to have respect for her elders, so she hadn't tried to interrupt. But some things started to make sense at least.

Everyone (except Stephanie) seemed to think that someone else in the family had gotten Kelista an arranged marriage.

Her maternal grandmother thought it was her father.

Her father thought it was his brother Hunter.

And Hunter thought it was Kelista's maternal grandmother.

"That's crazy confusing," Alison said, when Kelista put (some) of the pieces together as too why her family thought she got married without their knowledge (and permission).

Kelista supposed it was a good thing no one started scolding her...

"Ugh, I wish I never told Aunt Steph that stupid lie!" Kelista shook her head. "I can't believe how one small lie could get so out of hand." _But how did this rumor get out of hand? It was only Alison, Aunt Steph and I in the office, when I told Aunt Stephanie the lie I was dating Seth. _

Alison's insides were churning. "I'm –I'm sorry for all this." These rumors were making life difficult for her friend. "If I hadn't suggested you try on your mother's bridal outfit-"

"Oh, Ali," Kelista said, shocked. "It's not your fault! Things just happen sometimes, you know?"

Alison swallowed. "That's life, I guess." She turned to the door. "I have to go, check on the Divas for you."

Kelista smiled. "Thanks for your help, Ali." She got up from her desk and went over to her friend. "I'm so thankful that you are here_. _Makes this nightmare bearable._"_ She gave Alison a hug.

Alison hesitated before hugging Kelista back. "Anytime," she said, before turning back to the door.

Just as she put her hand on the doorknob, there was a knock and Alison opened it to reveal the Shield. They wanted to inquire about Kelista's impromptu welcoming party, especially her speech.

"Of course you don't mean us," Seth said confidently, referring to the Shield. "Right, Kels?"

Kelista just smiled at three of them before turning back to her laptop.

"What the – seriously?" Dean asked angrily. "Well there you go, Seth. She's the Authority too, no doubt about that!"

Roman just smiled. He wondered what Seth's princess was up to now...

"But about your match tonight," Alison said. "I have something that might motivate you." She looked at Seth's two tone curls to Roman's black ones. "Involving...pretty braids."

"Braids?" Roman asked, shocked.

"Well, if Kelista allows," Alison smiled at her friend before turning back to the Shield. "The losing team in your match against the Wyatts has to wear braids for the next two weeks."

Kelista just shook her head, smiling at her best friend's antics. Her mind was preoccupied at the thought of her father coming. It had been two weeks since she had seen him and she missed him so much! Sure there were these silly rumors flying around, but seeing her Papa would definitely make her feel better. "I can't wait 'till Papa comes..." She said softly to herself.

Seth overhead her. He remembered that he has never actually seen Kel's dad. Though he was a good father he was a very busy business man. Kel thought the world of him.

Roman was thinking it won't be so bad, just to put it in a single braid or just a tiny unnoticeable one when...

"It has to be specific, like two braids on either side of your ears like Durin dwarves," Alison continued. "And it has to be conspicuous."

"What?" Dean frowned in confusion. "What's a Durin dwarf?"

"In the movie the Hobbit," Alison explained. "The royal family of dwarves are the Durins."

The Lunatic Fringe's expression changed into shock as an image of three strange shorter but buffed and beaded men appeared in his mind. The beaded brunet in the centre glared at Dean majestically, the younger brunet stared in awe at the o-majestic one, while his brother, the blonde one smiled at him in sympathy.

"Yeah but don't think like Snow White's dwarves" Kelista added as Dean snapped out of his vision. "King Thorin and his nephews Fili and Kili Durin are _hot_!" She and Alison giggled.

Roman, Dean and Seth raised their eyebrows.

Noticing the Shield staring at them, the girls cleared their throats and sobered up.

"I mean their braids are cool, and if you happen to lose, we'll just put your braids like the Durins," Alison explained.

"There's no way we'll wear braids!" Dean stormed. "Right, Seth?"

For some reason, Seth didn't answer. He knew of a little girl once whose mother used to braid her hair the exact same way she learnt from a book, _The_ _Hobbit_, long before it had been made into a movie...

"Not you," Alison replied to Dean calmly. "Roman and Seth are in the match. But if they lose...you can join them if you like." She gave him a big, sweet smile.

Staring into her blue eyes, for once Dean the Lunatic Fringe Ambrose was speechless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The credit for the Hobbit idea/reference goes to Nylora Greenleaf. Thank you :D (****Wow, I think the Shield met their match with our three Durin Warriors hey, Nylora? lol ;) **

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D**


	7. Fire Wedding, Apple Juice & Handicap?

**Chapter 7: Of Seth's Fire Wedding, Dean's Apple Juice and Roman's... Handicap Match?**

* * *

Kelista watched from afar, as two little children played around a make-believe fire. Her vision was a little hazy as if there was a real fire that was creating smoke. The boy looked to be around eight years old while the girl looked about five. The little girl had a red sari draped somewhat smartly over her own clothing, which probably belonged to her mother as it dragged on the courtyard floor behind her. Suddenly the scene before her changed and Kelista found herself looking from the perspective of the little girl at the little boy's laughing face; and into his familiar sparkling brown eyes.

The sound of soft laughter caused both children to turn around and smile at a young woman standing in the doorway; however the bright sun made it impossible for Kelista to see who she was.

"What are you two darlings doing? Playing dress up shaadi?" she smiled. "Come inside, Kels, and change. Your father will be here soon."

**XXX**

"Kels!"

Kelista sat up straight in her chair and blinked.

Alison laughed. "Is the GM work that boring?" she had just come back to Kelista's office after seeing to the Divas, when she found her friend at her desk in front of her laptop but her chin resting in both her hands as she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Kelista replied. "Did I fall asleep?" she thought she had a strange dream. About a fire, or something like that.

"I don't think so," Alison chuckled, because she knew Kelista never fell asleep even through the most boring lectures on campus. "You were just daydreaming I guess." Her eyes twinkled. "Maybe about a new crush?" she teased.

Kelista didn't blush or even smile, so Alison thought she just assumed wrong and shrugged.

"Well I think I was asleep as I had a strange dream." Kelista replied, quietly. "There were two little children, a boy and a girl..."she smiled. "It was so sweet, they were pretending to get married and walked around the 'fire' seven times, like they do in India." she laughed and shook her head. "The girl's father must not have been too happy..."

Alison's eyes widened. That wasn't a dream, it was a –

"Kelista," Stephanie smiled coming into her niece's office. "How's it going?" she asked referring to her work as GM of Raw.

Kelista smiled in return. "It's alright, mostly because Vicki Gurrero is very kind and helpful,"

Stephanie nodded. "Good," _at least that good-for-nothing-servant can do one thing right_, she thought. "By the way, Kels, I loved your speech when we introduced you to the superstars and divas. It really put them in their place!" she smirked before leaving.

Kelista's smile faltered.

**XXX**

"You're not scared of Michael are you Hunter?" Randy asked in disbelief. "We're wrestlers, we can take him on!"

Evolution were in the COO's office, discussing their match with the Shield at Payback which will take place in two weeks. But of course Hunter mentioned that he (and Rollins) would probably be dead before then (well Rollins would be; the Game would most likely lose all feeling in his arms and legs for awhile).

Hunter shot him a look. "Randy, if you sent your babygirl to your brother's house and then found out she got married; wouldn't you say that's justification enough to be furious with your brother?"

Besides that, Michael was very strong. Hunter wished his brother would be a wrestler here in the WWE alongside the Game himself, but Michael only gets into action when he wanted to – and it wouldn't be for sport.

Randy threw up his hands "Alright! Aright! But can't we just let your brother deal with - wait why haven't you dealt with Rollins?"

Batista rolled his eyes. "Besides the fact Kelista is married to him, she's pregnant-"

"Well not yet," Randy cut in. "I mean, she can't be more than a month so she could have an abortion so-"

The Viper hardly finished when he was picked up and slammed against the wall.

"Why don't I go over to your house and murder your son Randy?" Hunter whispered dangerously. "You watch your mouth. That's my grandchild too - even if he isn't a Helmsley. And just because his father's a pest, the baby will be treated like gold, you got that?"

Randy choked. "Yes! Sorry! Murdering a baby no matter how small, is not on,"

Batista put a comforting hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Calm down. We promise we'll protect Kelista and the baby, Hunter."

Hunter's cell phone started ringing. Throwing the Viper one last look of disgust, he let go and took it out his cell phone. "It's Michael."

Randy and Batista excused themselves far quicker than what Hunter would have appreciated.

"Hey, Mike," Hunter greeted as he answered his cell.

"Hey, Hunt," Michael replied. "How's my Kelista?"

"She's doing great," Hunter replied. "Actually, Steph gave her a job."

"Oh?" Michael chuckled. "Official babysitter for your girls? She'll love that."

"No, it's a management position."

"Management?" Michael asked surprised. "Kels is still studying Hunter, and she likes to do to a lot of projects and community work with children. I don't want to overwhelm her. But if that's what she wants then it's okay."

"Great," Hunter said, relieved. "She's the general manager of Raw."

"What?!" Michael exclaimed, outraged. "I told you I don't want her near your wrestlers because they may try to court her, Hunter! Or worse."

"But Michael, Kelista's married," Hunter said automatically.

Silence.

"Oh really," Michael sounded amused.

"To Seth Rollins, Hunter forced out the truth, knowing Michael will find out sooner or later anyway. "My employee; a WWE superstar."

"To...Rollins?" Michael asked darkly.

"Yes..." Hunter said, wishing he hadn't bad mouthed the Shield affiliate to his brother before.

"Seth...married my little girl?" Michael started laughing. Somehow Hunter thought it was forced. "So you remember too, hey?"

Triple H almost dropped his cell phone in shock. His brother wasn't even... annoyed? And did he just refer to Rollins as Seth...like he knew him personally?

Michael laughed as he told Hunter of Seth and Kelista dressing up and walking around the fire. "Well Seth was only nine years old at that time; I couldn't exactly do anything to a child now, could I?" He sighed but Hunter could tell he was trying to reign in his temper. "Well, Priya thought it was sweet..."

Hunter kept silent. His sister in law was a touchy subject with Michael. He knew how much his brother (still) loved her...

Triple H froze.

In that moment it felt like a million light bulbs had switched on spelling out the link Hunter had previously not known. _Kelista knew Seth as a child_? Well that made sense now, they must have been seeing each other all along, and Hunter hadn't known because of his very busy lifestyle and few phone calls to his niece throughout the years. How she had managed to keep it all a secret from him until the gossip spread, he would never know. _She must have been scared I would tell Mike about her relationship with Seth, _he mused.

"But all the same, Hunter," Michael said, once again, serious. "I don't care if Rollins wants to see Kel and asked you permission. I do not want him anywhere near my daughter." _It's your mistake, Hunt, to assume that I would allow Seth near my daughter just because they knew each other as children, _Michael thought while looking at photo of Kelista as a child taken in Iowa, a photo which a young Seth had been efficiently cut out of.

Michael knew something that Hunter had yet to learn about his niece's personality. Kelista would never marry or even get involved with a guy unless her father approved (even if he was wrong and biased in his disapproval). It was for this reason that he found it amusing when Hunter had said his daughter is married, and believed that his brother was just trying to say that Seth Rollins wished to court her.

Triple H swallowed. "But see, here, Mike-"

"My answer is no, and that's final." Kelista's father said sternly. "Keep him away from my daughter, Hunter. I'm sure you can. You don't like the Shield, including Rollins." He sighed. "Anyway the reason I called because I can't -" he stopped to take a deep breath.

Hunter couldn't believe it. _Kels got married without her father's knowledge and she knows her father very well and his temper_. In his misguided belief in the rumor, Hunter could only shake his head at his niece's supposed unwise decisions.

"Something came up, Hunter, and I have to take a rain check with Kel. I can't bring myself can't tell her so, I hope you'll be there for her, bro." Michael said, his voice thick with sadness and guilt.

Hunter heard movement by the doorway but he didn't turn around and tried to reason with his brother. "Michael, you can't keep cancelling on her,"

Hunter and Michael spoke for a few more minutes but it was clear Michael couldn't make it to come see his daughter.

Had Hunter decided to turn around a moment earlier and face the open doorway of his office, he would have seen his niece, and the single tear that was running down her cheek.

**XXX**

Dean angrily marched to Kelista office as Roman and Seth's match was about start soon and his Shield brothers still couldn't find a trustworthy partner. She wasn't there, and after looking all over for her, he concluded that the spoilt Helmsley princess had gone to hide out in the kitchen again. He found her exactly where he had predicted, on her laptop at the same counter where she had sat with Roman a few days ago. But what the Lunatic Fringe hadn't predicted was seeing Kelista in tears. The GM wasn't bawling, but her face was red and she sniffled now and then as she tried to continue her work on her laptop.

Kelista looked up to see Dean by the doorway. She swallowed hard and forced herself to be cheerful, she was at work after all and had to be professional. "Oh, hey, Dean," she forced a smiled. "What can I help you with?"

Dean blinked stumped. Unfortunately Roman and Seth were preparing for their match so he couldn't call them to help. Normally, he wouldn't care, and just make his demands but Kelista was Seth's girl, and yes the marriage thing was all rumors but it was clear his friend cared for her.

Dean wasn't like Roman ("Are you okay, Kelista? What's wrong?") but he could still be awesome anyway. He pretended to ignore her and went around the kitchen, mixing things up a bit. He started by putting knives with spoons and then proceeded to hide things in cupboards as Kelista watched on bemused. The kitchen staff knew all too well of the Lunatic Fringe and stayed clear out of his way (although Kelista was sure she saw one grab a note pad to document Deans renovations so they could undo it later).

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked confused, as he came up to her with a fruit bowl.

Dean didn't answer as he placed the fruit bowl on the counter just opposite her. He gives it a good shake. "Right! Which one of you made Kels cry?"

An apple fell out and rolled across the counter.

"It was you!" Dean yelled accusingly at the apple. He immediately grabbed it and threw it in the juicer. Then he proceeded to pour the resulting liquid into the pot simmering on the stove, claiming it can't hurt her anymore.

"There," he said, putting out his fist. "Justice is served...because someone will eat it later." He turned to the staff and with a serious face said, "Make sure Seth gets some of this."

Kelista, who had been in a fit of silent giggles the whole time. "Dean!" she finally burst out laughing.

"Let's go and watch Seth and Roman's match." Dean suggested as though nothing had happened. Inside he was having an uncomfortable feeling; _well it is for Seth, anyway._ He reasoned, as he saw Kelista now as he did Sierra Reigns.

"Oh, why?" Kelista asked, feeling perturbed. One of the major reasons she did not want to be GM in the WWE was because of the violence. Sure it was just wrestling, not street fighting, but people still got hurt, and she as GM organises for it. _The match only, but still_, she thought, sighing.

"Because it's Seth and Ro's match," Dean stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; why wouldn't the Lunatic Fringe want to watch his Shield brothers' match? But then it dawned on him. "Oh no, I meant I'll watch at ringside and you can watch here on your office TV, where it's safe, or Seth will kill me," He shook his head violently before leaving. "I can't believe it's just them against all three Wyatts..."

"Why aren't you wrestling with them?" she joked, missing the part that Roman and Seth didn't find a partner.

Dean frowned at her. "You said I couldn't be included in the match! And now it's a handicap!"

Oh, is that the _only_ reason he wasn't out there now? Kelista's eyes twinkled with merriment.

**XXX**

The Wyatts entered the arena first following the Shield's usual appearance through the crowd. Their music cuts as they faced the Wyatts in the ring.

"Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins..." Cole began. "Can they handle all three of the Wyatt family?"

"This is a handicap match, Michael." JBL said to Cole. "They won't stand a chance with only two of them against the power of Brey Wyatt and his team."

"It looks as if the Shield waiting for someone though..." Cole said, as the crowd chanted "Cena!"

"But John Cena." JBL replied. "He isn't here tonight Michael-"

Watching backstage, Triple H and Stephanie stared in horror as a wrestler came up running to the ring while the crowd erupted into cheers not unlike the ones for Roman and Seth.

Cole cut JBL off with a vigorous yell. "But _DEAN AMBROSE_ is!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**The credit for Dean's kitchen antics and cooking juice goes to Nylora Greenleaf :D Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! :D :D :D **


End file.
